


You Are My Favorite Star

by jaeyongified



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choi Seungcheol is cheesy, Drabble, Drink Water not Alcohol, Fluff, M/M, Seungcheol being soft for Joshua, astronomylover!Joshua, idk what to tag anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaeyongified/pseuds/jaeyongified
Summary: Seungcheol wants to hang out with Jisoo. Jisoo wants to know Seungcheol's favorite star.





	You Are My Favorite Star

Seungcheol looks at the sky as he sips in his can of beer. He shuddered as he felt the cold breeze of January hitting his arm. He realized that it is so wrong to wear short sleeves especially when you want to chill outside, particularly at the rooftop, at 11:17 at the evening.

"You're cold." The person beside Seungcheol, Joshua, said as he ran his hand through his hair which is still damp from the bath he took an hour ago after their practice. The rooftop was quiet, the sound of the cars driving back and forth the city were faintly echoing to his ear.

Seungcheol took another sip. "I guess I am." He said as he put down the can of beer. He then looked at the younger and signalled him to come closer. "Come here," he said as he adjusted his position. "I am too lazy to go back to the dorm now."

Joshua chuckled as he moved towards the muscled man. "I guess you are learning and applying Jeonghan's tactics."

"It is quite effective. Plus, why should I go inside when you have that robe." Seungcheol pointed to the robe Joshua is wearing.

Joshua took of his bath robes and left with nothing but his sleeping shirt and pajamas. He sat at the wooden bed, multiple inch closer to their leader. He crossed his legs and sat on them as he sips on his can of milkis.

Seungcheol, on the other hand, wore the robe on his shoulders and sat behind Joshua. The younger shivered a little bit as he felt Seungcheol's breath against his neck. The older then wrapped his arms around Joshua's waist, while the robe still draped over his broad shoulders.

He hugged Joshua from behind as his legs wrapped the younger's slimmer ones. The position was perfect, warm bodies against each other. They drink their beverages as the silence lingered around them.

Joshua was the one who broke the silence. "Cheol-ah, tell me about the stars."

With one last sip, Seungcheol hummed. "There are three colors of stars; white, red and blue. The hottest one are the blues."

"Some stars are really bright and pretty though." Seungcheol said as he smelled the top of Joshua's head. He smelled the honey shampoo that the two of them shared. He mentally chuckled because Joshua is doing a good job in making butterflies float in his stomach— ripped stomach.

Joshua looked at Seungcheol who is above his head. He blinks, and Seungcheol can'y help but notice the long lashes the boy has as he flutter them close open. Joshua suddenly spoke, "Really? Tell me one."

"Hmm," Seungcheol pretends that he is thinking. He looked at Joshua in the eye as he tighten the hug he has on the younger, snuggling him closer, but not breaking their eye contact.

The next words the left Seungcheol's lips was more then enough to drive Joshua crazy. He can feel his heart pumping blood too quick, and he can feel the heat travelling to his cheeks despite the cold January breeze.

"There is my favorite star; Hong Jisoo. The prettiest star for me with bright eyes that has everlasting beauty and kindness." Seungcheol said as he kissed both Joshua's eyelids and then his lips.

"You will ever be my brightest star, and with me, your brightness will be the brightest among the others." There goes another peck and Seungcheol flashed his gummy grin as they parted.

"You ruined me, Choi Seungcheol. You ruined me as you always do." Joshua said as he smiled and leaned forward to give Seungcheol a bone-melting kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> My friend convinced me to post this and to continue writing this, and this is the outcome. i am sorry if it turned out bad.
> 
> Btw, I love sebong especially SEUNGCHEOL, JEONGHAN, JISOO, JUNHUI, SOONYOUNG, WONWOO, JIHOON, MYEONGHO, MINGYU, SEOKMIN, SEUNGKWAN, HANSOL, CHAN! JJAK JJAK JJAK JJAK
> 
> lets talk! twitter un @jaeyongified


End file.
